Insana Obsesión
by BakoNya
Summary: No es una obsesión, o al menos él no lo veía como eso, para él no era nada mas que un gran y puro amor y el deshacerse de todo aquel con quien tuviera contacto, era la demostración mas grande de amor que le podía entregar - Masaki x Attakai - Intento de Gore
1. Chapter 1

**Holis :3... el día de hoy vengo con una nueva idea la cual espero que disfruten**

 **_Attakai: *vestido de soldado y escondido tras el sillón* a mi no me esta agradando mucho, me pone de nervios**

 **Lo se, por eso es que la escribo**

 **_Agradecimiento especial a Kira 4-Hundred por la idea y por permitirme usar al tierno niño de caramelo, Masaki**

 **Y bueno, ahora si, vamos al capitulo**

* * *

Su sonrisa retorcida miraba al muchacho frente a él, quien estaba completamente inconsciente en el suelo, se agacho a su nivel y poso un corto y tímido beso en sus labios, acaricio con su ensangrentada mano su mejilla y luego la paso por su azabache cabello, su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como lentamente sus oscuros ojos se abrían, le levanto el rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo

\- ¿P-Porque? – pregunto el que recién despertaba con algo de miedo

\- No me dejaron opción – se acercó a él y acomodo el rostro en su cuello sin dejar de sonreír – no dejaban de acercarse a ti

\- Déjame ir por favor – el dedo índice del de orbes ambarinos se posó en los labios del de anteojos

\- Shhh~ - acerco su rostro al más bajo – entiéndelo ahora ¿sí? – Poso otro corto beso en sus labios antes de acostarse en su regazo – tú no te iras de aquí nunca más – las frías palabras del muchacho hicieron palidecer a quien estaba amarrado en el suelo y lo miro asustado, mientras el chico que reposaba en su regazo lo miraba sonriendo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TRES SEMANAS ATRÁS**

 **\- POV Masaki -**

Entro a la escuela completamente en silencio, todos me ven con mi usual sonrisa en los labios, tiendo a sonreír mucho, entro a mi salón de clases y observo, allá, junto a la ventana en la parte de atrás, como siempre se encuentra leyendo, es tan lindo que me molesta cuando él se le acerca con tanta confianza y le sonríe de esa manera, aprieto los puños y muerdo mi labio de coraje, ¿Por qué a ese estúpido no le cuesta trabajo hablarle?

Desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando lo observo voltear el rostro, me avergüenza aun que me mire, vuelve a su plática con el odioso peli-crema, como lo odio, juro que por mi mene pasan un sinfín de ideas para poder deshacerme de él y acercarme yo a ese chico, suspiro al ver que el profesor entra a la clase

\- Muy buenos días alumnos – saluda y se acomoda en su asiento – esta semana trabajaremos en parejas – sonrió, al escuchar eso simplemente sonrió, el profesor normalmente no deja que escojamos a nuestro equipo, y estoy casi seguro que me pondrá como pareja de él

\- Profesor – le llamo un molesto peli-azul, lo mire de reojo con aburrimiento, ese afeminado también solía acercarse mucho a él - ¿podemos escoger a nuestra pareja? – pobre tonto, ya sabe que eso es inútil, el profesor no lo permitirá

\- Lo lamento joven Ichirouta, pero sabe que en mi clase eso no ocurre – sonrió de lado al escuchar lo que el profesor dice – bueno jóvenes, les diré quien será su pareja – aprieto con fuerza mi libro y lo miro de reojo nervioso, de verdad quiero estar con él – Joven Shuuya, usted hará equipo con – juro que si lo pone con él, lo matare – el joven Mamoru – bien, ya puedo respirar más tranquilo

Espero varios minutos, ni mi nombre ni el suyo han salido aun, me muerdo el labio más fuerte, puedo sentir el sabor de algunas gotas de sangre en mi boca, pero no le doy importancia, lo vuelvo a mirar de reojo, los nombres en la lista ya son muy pocos, aprieto de nuevo mi libro y bajo la mirada

\- Joven Masaki – levanto la mirada cuando dice mi nombre

\- A-Aquí – no, no puede ser, estoy tartamudeando, seguro creerá que soy un tonto

\- Usted trabajara con el joven… - por favor, por favor profesor – con el joven Attakai – SI… si, si ,si, no lo puedo creer

Volteo a verlo con mi típica sonrisa, me mira y un rubor se posa en mis mejillas, agacho la cabeza y juego con mis dedos, sigo sin poder creer que de verdad trabajare con él una semana entera.

Observo el reloj y escucho el timbre tocar, de inmediato me levanto de mi asiento y voy a su lugar con el rubor extendido

\- H-Hola – me mira un momento, no Masaki, deja de tartamudear o te pondrás en evidencia – c-creo que nos tocó trabajar juntos

\- Lo sé – observo como guarda sus cosas en silencio mientras juego con mis dedos

\- Y… este - ¿Por qué no puedo hablarle bien? - ¿C-Cuando te gustaría que empezáramos? – me mira un momento con aquellos inexpresivos ojos negros y suspira, bajo la mirada de nuevo, al parecer no le agrado

\- Dame – saca un bolígrafo de su mochila y toma mi mano, está anotando algo en mi mano – llámame para que nos pongamos de acuerdo – es lo último que me dice antes de salir del salón, observo mi mano incrédulo, de verdad es su número, sonrió emocionado y voy a mi asiento para anotarlo en mi celular antes de que se borre para tomar después mi mochila y salir

Salgo de la escuela y lo veo en la puerta, respiro un momento para calmar mis palpitaciones y me acerco despacio, quiero hablarle de nuevo, pero… p-porque esta con Goenji… l-lo está…

 **\- Fin POV Masaki –**

El peli-negro miro algo dolido como aquel a quien tanto amaba estaba recibiendo un abrazo del mejor jugador de la escuela, soltó su mochila mientras una fuerte opresión se hacía presente en su pecho, miro como ambos chicos salían de la escuela juntos como si nada, para después mirar a la nada, sus ambarinos orbes se opacaron un momento y una retorcida sonrisa se posó en sus labios, como si nada hubiera pasado levanto su mochila y emprendió el camino a su casa.

Entro en silencio, al parecer no había nadie, subió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas para después dirigirse al ático, fue al rincón de este y encendió una luz, al parecer su "amor" al chico de anteojos era muy grande, tenía fotografías de él pegadas en la pared, en la ducha, dormido en la fuente de la escuela, además de algunos objetos personales, un par de venditas adhesivas que el muchacho había llevado después de un accidente, un cepillo dental, pulseras, lápices, plumas, todo acomodado perfectamente en aquel extraño sitio, sonrió y beso la mano donde aún estaba el número del peli-negro.

Camino hacia una caja y saco el anuario escolar del año anterior, fue a la página donde estaban los alumnos y con cuidado recorto la fotografía del goleador de fuego, se levantó de nuevo y fue a la pared que estaba junto a su altar para pegar la fotografía del muchacho, lo miro con aquellos opacos ojos que llevaba en ese momento y de nueva cuenta sonrió de manera retorcida.

\- Disfruta el tiempo que te queda Goenji-san – sentencio sin dejar de mirar la foto comenzó a reír histéricamente frente al altar del muchacho y la foto del peli-crema

* * *

 **Lo se, es corto, pero es lo que tengo hasta ahora, la historia se ira desarrollando poco a poco**

 **_Attakai: N-No habrá muertos, ¿verdad?**

 **Claro que los habrá, y muchos, de verdad que sera genial**

 **_Attakai: N-No tanto para las lectoras**

 **Basta de quejas, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos el próximo cap. Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis :3 aquí traigo la conti de esta extraña historia**

 **_Attakai: No me gusta, no si habrá tantos muertos *temblando en el suelo***

 **No te quejas con las otras historias que tratan de este mismo tema**

 **_Attakai: Porque en las otras historias no describen así las cosas *se cubre con una manta***

 **Bueno, entre mas rápido presentemos este capitulo, mas pronto acabaremos**

 **Advertencia: Gore**

 **_Attakai: Aquí la conti... date prisa**

* * *

El peli-negro despertaba de nuevo, no podía ver bien, ya que seguía en un cuarto oscuro y no llevaba sus anteojos consigo, cerró los ojos y negó cuando sintió que la poca luz que había lo lastimaba, sintió de nuevo aquella mano cariñosa pasear por su mejilla, y retrocedió inútilmente, cuando menos lo noto, sus anteojos estaban de vuelta en su rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa amorosa que siempre le regalaba el de orbes ambarinos

\- Al fin despertaste mi amor – le dijo con aquella tierna vocecita y se acercó para abrazarlo, ocultando el rostro en el cuello del muchacho, el más bajo se limitó a mirarlo y suspirar, estaba cansado de tratar de razonar con el chico, este simplemente no escuchaba

\- Tengo sed – le dijo después de un rato en el que el muchacho no dejaba de abrazarlo

\- Claro mi amor, lo que quieras – poso un corto beso en sus labios antes de levantarse deprisa y salió de aquel sitio en busca de agua para su amado, sonrió entrando a la cocina de su casa pensando que al fin el de orbes oscuros se estaba acostumbrando a estar con él, imaginando que dentro de poco tiempo al fin podría estar con él para siempre, ya sin ninguna objeción y un suspiro abandono sus labios al pensar en todo lo que había tenido que hacer para que eso al fin ocurriera

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres días, el chico de orbes ambarinos había observado el comportamiento y costumbres de Goenji por tres días, cada paso que daba el de ojos oscuros, entrenamientos, horarios de baño, todo, no había nada que no hubiese estudiado en esos tres días, en los que no volvió a ver el abrazo entre el más alto y su querido peli-negro, y sin embargo ni aun así se sentía tranquilo, no le agradaba el hecho de que el moreno estuviera todo el tiempo con su querido Attakai

Ahora se encontraba en el salón de clases, sus mejillas se inflaban al ver como solo estando con el peli-crema sonreía el de anteojos, se cruzó de brazos molesto y soltó un bufido, miro de reojo y vio como el de ojos negros se acercaba a él, sus mejillas se sonrojaron automáticamente y bajo un poco la mirada para que el peli-negro no lo notara

\- Oye – le llamo el de anteojos y se sentó en el lugar que estaba frente a él, miro extrañado como el muchacho le evitaba la mirada

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – pregunto un poco nervioso y levanto un poco la mirada, perdiéndose por completo en aquellos oscuros orbes

\- Aun debemos ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo – menciono extrañado por el sonrojo que llevaba el chico e inconscientemente puso su mano en la frente de este - ¿acaso estas enfermo? – pregunto y noto como el sonrojo del muchacho incrementaba

\- E-Estoy bien – tomo la mano del más bajo para alejarla en tanto un escalofrió recorría por completo su cuerpo, la frialdad y al mismo tiempo calidez que desprendía aquella blanquecina mano de verdad le gustaba, soltó la mano del de sienes rapadas un par de segundos después y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios

\- E-Esta bien – levanto los ojos topándose con que el de ojos negros se había sonrojado, el brillo de sus ojos creció, era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, poso sin ser consciente de la situación la mano en la mejilla del más bajo y lo acerco un poco más, acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros, cerró los ojos esperando que nada los interrumpiera, sin embargo no fue así

\- Attakai – le llamo el peli-crema haciéndolo volver a la realidad

\- N-Nos vemos – se levantó y se fue donde el moreno, Masaki miro con el ceño fruncido al más alto y apretó los puños con fuerza, esa sería la última vez que el gran jugador Shuuya Goenji le arruinaba el momento, no quería esperar más, tenía que planear algo rápidamente para que ese estorbo cabeza de puercoespín no se metiera más en su camino, se levantó de su asiento teniendo de nuevo aquellos opacados orbes ambarinos y se dirigió a la salida del salón con una tétrica sonrisa en los labios, ya tenía una idea de cómo se desharía del muchacho

Por otro lado el peli-negro se encontraba en la azotea sentado junto al peli-crema, calmando el sonrojo que aún estaba en sus mejillas

\- Por poco te pones en evidencia – le dijo cruzado de brazos el moreno

\- Lo sé – respondió el más bajo ya con el sonrojo disminuido mirando al cielo – no lo pude resistir – era cierto que en un principio le era indiferente el chico de orbes ambarinos, pero se fue acostumbrando a todas las locuras y a su divertida forma de ver la vida, hasta que el sentimiento del chico se volvió similar al del chico de sien rapada, sentía atracción hacia el muchacho, pero aun no quería dejarse ver en evidencia frente al resto, quería esperar a decirle las cosas en la ceremonia de graduación en un mes para pedirle vivir juntos, por lo que hacer ese tipo de cosas antes de esa fecha.

\- Debo irme, tengo practica – el peli-crema se retiró del lugar dejando al de anteojos pensando

Masaki se paseaba por la escuela con aquella opacada mirada, buscando al peli-crema entrometido que había interrumpido el mejor momento de su vida, lo vio bajando las escaleras y sonriendo corrió atrás de él

\- Goenji –san – lo llamo, el más alto lo miro un momento

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto extrañado por la actitud que tenía el peli-negro en ese momento

\- M-Me gustaría tratar un tema con usted – le dijo jugando con sus dedos y bajando un poco la mirada – ¿usted cree que podríamos veros para hablar? – miro a los ojos al más alto

El goleador de fuego miro al peli-negro arqueando la ceja, era extraño que el chico le hablara, mucho más extraño que le pidiera algo, pero pensando en que estaba haciendo equipo con su amigo de anteojos no imagino nada extraño, por lo que accedió a la petición del chico.

\- Esta bien, ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? – pregunto el moreno con seriedad

\- En mi casa estará bien – le regalo aquella inocente sonrisa que hacía pensar al mundo que todo estaba bien, anotando su dirección en un papel se la entregó al mayor, quien al tomar aquel pequeño pedazo de papel, había sellado su destino – cuento con usted – agradeció antes de salir del lugar corriendo

Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, Goenji no se imaginaba nada de lo que planeaba, sonrió pensando en que no volvería a interrumpir sus momentos con su amado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde transcurrió deprisa, y más pronto que tarde el peli-crema se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la casa del muchacho de orbes ambarinos, toco la puerta aun insegura por la extraña petición del peli-negro, quien inmediatamente corrió a abrir la puerta

\- B-Bienvenido – le dijo tras abrir la puerta y le dio paso a la casa

\- Gracias – entro a la casa y se acercó a la sala – bien, ¿de qué querías hablar? – pregunto cruzado de brazos en el sillón, esperando a que se acercara el muchacho

\- De que cometió un error el día de hoy – escucho la voz del chico, le extraño que le dijera eso, volvió la vista y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con un pedazo de tubería que lo dejo inconsciente – no debiste interrumpir el día de hoy – le hablo al cuerpo con la mirada opaca y con esa retorcida sonrisa lo arrastro hasta el sótano, una vez ahí lo amarro a una cama que había adaptado para sujetarlo

Transcurrieron un par de horas antes de que el moreno despertara con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, su vista estaba borrosa, pero aun así noto al muchacho peli-negro observándolo con una retorcida sonrisa

\- ¿Q-Que haces? – pregunto cuando lo pudo ver mejor y noto que tenía una segueta en las manos, poco a poco se acercaba a la cama el peli-negro y lo observo por un momento más antes de soltar un suspiro

\- Hoy cometió un error Goenji-san – levanto el artefacto y lo puso en donde el brazo se conectaba con la muñeca – no debió alejar a mi lindo Attakai de mi – el peli-crema lo miro asustado y soltó un fuerte grito cuando el de orbes ambarinos comenzó a cortar su muñeca despacio mientras reía histéricamente al escuchar aquellos agonizantes gritos

Miro la muñeca que acababa de cortar un momento y la arrojó al suelo mientras la sangre salía a chorros de esta, camino despacio hasta el otro lado de la cama y puso la segueta en la otra muñeca

\- N-No por favor – suplicaba el moreno moviéndose con desesperación tratando inútilmente para liberarse – haré lo que quieras – seguía suplicando y volvió a gritar cuando comenzó a cortar su otra muñeca con vigor, esta vez lo hacía más rápido y con rabia en el ceño fruncido que llevaba, siguió así hasta acabar de cortar la segunda muñeca

\- Arruino lo que quería – se acercó a su hombro y poso la segueta en este – ¡estuve a punto de besarlo y lo arruinaste! – grito furioso y comenzó a cortar desde su hombro, escuchando más de cerca los horribles y desgarradores gritos del peli-crema que se retorcía en la cama por el dolor

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Attakai llamaba por décima vez a su amigo peli-crema, quien seguía sin responder a su teléfono, suspiro y soltó el celular en la cama antes de recostarse, recordando el bello momento que había tenido con el muchacho ese día sonrió y miro la mano que había sido tomada por él, suspiro de nuevo abrazando su almohada, esperando que pronto llegara la fiesta de graduación para al fin revelarle sus sentimientos sin problema alguno

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los miembros mutilados del peli-crema estaban en el suelo, muñecas, brazos, piernas, incluso su miembro masculino estaba tirado entre los pedazos de su cuerpo y los montones de sangre que ya estaban en el suelo, miro con la vista más tranquila lo que quedaba del cuerpo ya sin vida del peli-crema, la expresión que tenía en el rostro al momento de morir había sido fotografiada con una cámara instantánea, con la ropa salpicada y las manos manchadas se dirigió al ático y se acercó a su muro, el lugar donde estaban las fotos de su amado y sonrió.

Volvió la vista al otro muro, donde había pegado la fotografía del goleador de fuego y tomando la cinta adhesiva, puso la fotografía debajo de la otra y marco la primera con la sangre que aún tenía en sus dedos, volvió a sonreír y se sentó despacio en el suelo mirando lo que había hecho por el peli-negro

* * *

 **Listo :3 ahí termina el capitulo de hoy**

 **_Attakai: E-Espero que Masaki no haya hecho eso *temblando bajo la cobija***

 **Yo igual lo espero... no, la verdad no, creo que Masaki iría mas lejos que esta inocente visión mía**

 **_Attakai: Deja de decir eso**

 **Bueno, espero que al contrario del tsundere, ustedes si lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis :3 ... las ideas regresan lentamente a mi, y eso me encanta**

 **_Attakai: p-porque me tienes que tener aquí cuando subes este tipo de cosas**

 **Porque no quieres que Yokaze te reemplace**

 **_Attakai: S-Sabes que te mataran, verdad?**

 **A mi porque? si son las fantasías de Masaki escritas**

 **_Attakai: A él no lo metas en esto!**

 **Si, si, vamos a la conti :3**

* * *

Attakai miraba perdidamente hacia el suelo, había perdido ya la noción del tiempo por el encierro en ese oscuro sitio, ya no sentía la sangre circular por sus muñecas, levanto la vista al notar la sombra en el suelo acercarse hasta donde estaba, los brillosos orbes de Masaki lo miraban con ternura, se terminó de acercar al chico bajando a su nivel y froto su rostro contra el cuello del más bajo como un niño buscando cariño desesperadamente.

El de anteojos lo miraba exhausto, casi no había podido dormir, de echo llevaba ya varios días sin poder dormir, por lo que ahora era víctima del cansancio, un suspiro abandono sus labios, cosa que preocupo a Masaki, entristeciéndolo un poco

\- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – Pregunto melosamente acariciando la mejilla del oji-negro – ¿te duele algo?

\- Las muñecas – respondió fríamente el peli-negro desviando la mirada un poco y dejando escapar un segundo suspiro, Masaki no resistió verlo así y se levantó de prisa para ir a la puerta y cerrarla con llave, Attakai lo miro confundido y lo vio regresar - ¿ahora qué? – pregunto, el chico solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa y le desamarro las muñecas

\- Listo mi amor – sonrió y se acomodó de nuevo a su lado, colocando el rostro cerca de su cuello y frotándolo contra él, el de anteojos ya no sabía que pensar acerca del comportamiento de Masaki, y la verdad era que no quería pensar en ello, dentro de si quería seguir creyendo que era el chico tímido y alegre del que se enamoró, borrando todo pensamiento en su mente le acaricio despacio el cabello sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a caer en el juego del muchacho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa mañana el de orbes ambarinos se había levantado de muy buen humor, bajo al sótano de su casa, el cual ya estaba completamente limpio, sin rastro alguno que lo pudiera inculpar de la desaparición del goleador de fuego, en varias bolsas de basura se encargó de guardar el cadáver cercenado de Goenji y sin la ayuda de nadie, lo llevo hasta las afueras de la ciudad y lo dejo abandonado cerca del tiradero, sabía que por la mañana la basura seria llevada al compactador y que ahí quedaría su crimen

Se puso el uniforme con un aire de victoria en su rostro, ahora sí podría estar con su amado sin que nada ni nadie se pudiera interponer entre ellos.

Bajo a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer antes de irse a la escuela, quería tener energía por si a Attakai le daba la gana continuar con lo que habían dejado a medias y claro, por si llegaban más lejos que eso, realmente esperaba ansioso el poder llegar más lejos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otra parte, Attakai había llamado al celular de su amigo peli-crema toda la mañana, y aun no le respondía, le envió varios mensajes de texto y aún no había respuesta del chico, suspiro cansado y algo molesto, pues ese era el día que lo acompañaría con el padre del chico para recoger los estudios que le había echo

Miro la hora en su reloj de pared, ya era un poco tarde, guardo las cosas en su mochila y salió de prisa pues no quería que el profesor lo regañara por llegar tarde por primera vez en el año

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos chicos se encontraron en la puerta del salón, el típico sonrojo en las mejillas de Masaki apareció mágicamente al ver al peli-negro, pero también le preocupaba el rostro que llevaba el muchacho, Attakai lo ignoro un poco y entro al salón para acercarse a su grupo de amigos y Masaki entro detrás de él y se dirigió a su lugar para observar en silencio lo que le ocurría a la persona que tanto quería.

\- ¿Han visto a Goenji? – escucho que pregunto el de anteojos, cosa que le molesto un poco y lo hizo recargarse en su lugar para ignorar lo que pudieran hablar del peli-crema

\- No desde ayer – le respondió el castaño capitán del equipo de soccer - ¿Para qué lo quieres? – pregunto Endou, Masaki volvió a poner atención a la conversación de los chicos

\- Se supone me acompañaría donde su padre por unos estudios – respondió, el de orbes ambarinos levanto la vista con preocupación notoria, ¿estudios de qué? ¿Acaso le pasaba algo malo?, lo siguió mirando por largo rato más hasta que el profesor entro para poder impartir su clase de manera regular

Tras terminar la clase, el peli-negro de orbes ambarinos se levantó y se dirigió preocupado al lugar de Attakai, se sentía consternado por lo de los estudios y se quería cerciorar que estuviera bien, pero antes de llegar a su asiento, el ex velocista se acercó al peli-negro y lo tomo de la muñeca frente a los ojos de Masaki

\- Tengo que hablar contigo – fue todo lo que le dijo antes de jalarlo fuera del salón de clases

Masaki miraba con el ceño fruncido como el peli-azul se llevaba a su querido peli-negro lejos del salón de clases, apretó los puños con fuerza y se dedicó a seguirlos hasta donde los dos jóvenes se habían ido, los observo entrando al baño de hombres cerca de la cafetería de la escuela, pego su oído a la puerta de este pues la puerta había sido trabada por algo, imaginando lo que pasaba dentro se alejó un poco de la puerta, una sonrisa siniestra cruzo repentinamente su rostro y su vista de nuevo se vio opacada, se fue hacia los vestidores de hombres lo más rápido que pudo, no quería permitirle ni un instante más a ese afeminado el estar cerca de su querido Attakai.

Mientras tanto dentro del baño, el peli-azul se encontraba recargado en la puerta para poder evitar que el peli-negro saliera antes de que le pudiera decir lo que le quería decir.

\- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? – pregunto con seriedad el de orbes oscuros que se cruzó de brazos al no saber lo que pretendía el chico peli-azul

\- N-Necesito que me ayudes – le dijo sonrojado el muchacho bajando un poco la mirada – h-hay alguien que me gusta… y-y no sé cómo decírselo – su mirada baja apenas notaba la mirada seria de su compañero más bajo, quien solo soltó un suspiro agotado

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto el de anteojos, cosa que provoco que el de orbes avellana levantara la vista sonrojado y sonriendo

\- Y-Yo te avisare cuando te necesite – le dijo y se acercó para darle un abrazo al chico – Gracias Attakai – felizmente salió del baño y dejo completamente solo al peli-negro que salió segundos después y se dirigió a la azotea para tomar un poco de aire y pensar en lo que quería hacer

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masaki salió del vestidor de hombres con su uniforme de deportes, aun con la mirada opacada y se dirigió en busca de su nueva víctima, camino por los pasillos de la escuela completamente solo hasta que dio con el peli-azul quien hablaba con Endou cerca del campo de soccer, en un momento se vio afortunado cuando Endou lo dejo solo y el peli-azul entraba al sitio de reuniones de su club, camino detrás de él sin hacer ruido alguno, como gato acechando a su presa sigilosamente, con suma cautela cerró la puerta del club y la atranco como pudo, miro algunos artefactos que las chicas usaban para cocinar, tomo el más pesado de ellos que vio y se acercó al peli-azul por detrás

Kazemaru volvió la vista al muchacho peli-negro

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Nakamura? – le pregunto al notar el extraño comportamiento del chico

\- No dejare que te entrometas entre Attakai y yo – levanto el objeto que tenía en las manos y una siniestra sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, asustando a Kazemaru quien lo empujo como pudo al ver la fría mirada que tenia

\- Aléjate – corrió a la puerta, Masaki sonrió ladino al ver como su presa trataba de huir – ¡ayuda! – gritaba con desesperación el peli-azul

Los gritos del muchacho dejaron de escucharse, Masaki lo envolvió entre algunos trapos que tenían en el club y lo saco del sitio para llevárselo a un lugar en la escuela que nadie más que él conocía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases se reanudaron, el peli-negro entro al salón después de haber pensado un poco, volvió la vista hasta el otro extremo del salón y vio el asiento vacío del de ojos ambarinos, miro por la ventana esperando verlo en el patio de la escuela, pero no fue así, volvió la vista al frente cuando el profesor comenzó a dictar clase, esperando que nada malo le hubiera pasado al chico

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El peli-azul despertó amarrado a una silla en medio de un cuarto oscuro, miro hacia todos lados esperando ver a alguien y vio en un rincón la mirada opaca de Masaki quien se acercaba a él sin la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, ahora llevaba una sonrisa retorcida y psicópata, asustado comenzó a retorcerse intentando inútilmente escapar de ese sitio

\- Intenta lo que quieras, no sirve de nada – el tono burlesco en la voz del muchacho lo puso de nervios, miro que en su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño cúter- ¿sabes para qué es esto? – le pregunto meneando lentamente el objeto en su mano

\- E-Es para abrir cajas – respondió con miedo en los ojos

\- Muy bien Kazemaru-san – sonrió ladino y se posó por completo frente al muchacho – pero también es para evitar que cualquier idiota se acerque a MI Attakai – sonrió y acerco el objeto a la garganta del chico

\- P-Por favor Masaki – suplicaba con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que sostenía – n-no pasa nada entre A-Attakai y yo – un nudo se formó en su garganta al sentir el filo del cúter deslizándose lentamente en su cuello

\- Entonces – se detuvo un momento alejando el objeto del chico, quedándose en silencio por escasos veinticinco segundos que parecieron eternos a los ojos del muchacho – solo lo hare por precaución – en un rápido movimiento Masaki clavo el objeto filoso en el ojo de su nueva presa, y de un solo tirón termino sacándolo por completo de su órbita, haciendo que el ex velocista soltara un desgarrador grito de dolor, el orbe avellana del muchacho yacía en el suelo, con un poco de sangre alrededor, ahora miraba con su único ojo a su verdugo, quien reía tal cual un asesino

\- E-Estas loco – le dijo intentando hacerse el fuerte – A-Attakai nunca te querrá – esta fue la última frase del muchacho, las palabras recién dichas por este molestaron a Masaki más de lo que nunca había estado molesto

El oji- ámbar perdió por completo el control en ese momento, se acercó al chico y de un solo movimiento desgarro la garganta del chico, la sangre comenzó a chorrear por todo el lugar, sin inmutarse un solo segundo, poso su pierna sobre el estómago del peli-azul y comenzó a tirar de la cabeza del chico con fuerza

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases seguían su curso y Attakai estaba más preocupado pues el peli-negro aun no regresaba, por más travieso que fuera no solía saltarse más de una clase, ¿acaso se había lastimado? ¿Se habría metido en problemas? ¿De nuevo lo habían venido a buscar chicos de otras escuelas? suspiro de nuevo esperando que estuviera bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El de orbes ámbar sonreía victorioso mientras sostenía la cabeza que acababa de arrancar del cuerpo del muchacho, la tiro al suelo y comenzó a patearla tal cual un balón de soccer, la mandaba de un lado al otro del lugar donde se encontraba antes de meterla en una bolsa con los desechos de jardín que habían recogido esa mañana

En un total de ocho bolsas con basura de hojas de árboles, ramas y tierra, metió los restos del muchacho una vez término de desmembrarlo por completo, sin que nadie lo viera llevo las bolsas de nuevo a donde la basura pasaría más tarde por ellas y al terminar se dirigió a las duchas para poder darse un baño y quitarse toda la sangre de encima

Entro a la ducha y abrió la llave dejando caer el agua sobre su desnudo cuerpo, no le importaba mucho lo que acababa de hacer, dentro de su mente algo le decía que todo valdría la pena porque al final Attakai sería solo para él, y eso era lo único que le importaba, sin embargo muy dentro de sí, aun se sentía un poco mal, nunca pensó que tendría que hacer todo eso para alejar a las personas de su querido peli-negro, tallo con lentitud su cuerpo, diciéndose mentalmente que todo valdría la pena

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Attakai recogía las cosas de su asiento, las clases habían terminado y sus compañeros ya habían salido del salón, termino de guardar sus cosas cuando el chico de orbes ambarinos llego al salón, los ojos de ambos chocaron un instante, las mejillas de Masaki enrojecieron y guardo deprisa sus cosas cuando lo vio dirigirse a la puerta

\- A-Attakai - lo llamo tímidamente y se acercó acomodando aun sus cosas en la mochila – y-yo… este… - jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos, y el silencio que el chico mantenía lo ponía más nervioso - ¿t-te gustaría tomar un helado juntos? – pregunto bajando un poco más la mirada, una risilla salida de los labios del chico lo sorprendió

\- Claro – respondió sorprendiendo a Masaki que no pudo evitar sonreír – pero primero debo ir a otro lado – le menciono

\- N-No hay problema, y-yo te acompaño si quieres – el de anteojos sonrió un poco y asintió para después salir del salón de clases con Masaki caminando a la par de él, lo miro de reojo y algo dudoso lo tomo de la mano, haciendo que un mar de sensaciones recorriera el cuerpo del ahora alegre oji-ámbar, las voces tenían razón, sin duda valdría la pena.

* * *

 **Y eso sera todo por ahora, ¿quien sera el siguiente?**

 **_Attakai: *vomitando en un rincón***

 **C-Creo que lo dejaremos aquí antes de que Attakai se ponga peor. Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doble apuesta ganada!**

 **_Attakai: *aun disfrazado de Kaito* es enserio, odio este disfraz**

 **Deja de quejarte tsundere, tu eres el que apuesta, no yo**

 **_Attakai: presenta ya tu continuación para irme a cambiar**

 **-.- que amargado eres tsundere... bueno, aquí esta la conti**

* * *

El muchacho de anteojos miraba de nuevo la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, su captor ya no amarraba sus muñecas, simplemente mantenía al chico amarrado de los tobillos con cadenas, para evitar que escapara en cualquier momento, bajo la vista exhausto, estaba cansado de rogar que lo dejara ir, de asegurarle que no le diría nada a nadie, pero no lograba razonar con el chico de orbes ambarinos.

Suspiro y recargo la cabeza en la viga junto a la que siempre estaba, recordando cuando lo vio por primera vez, como un muchacho hiperactivo a quien le costaba hacer amigos, siendo que hasta ese momento se había mantenido solo la mayor parte del tiempo, le parecía increíble que ni así se le borrara la sonrisa, y eso fue lo que más le agrado de él.

Sonrió para sí mismo reviviendo los recuerdos en su mente cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver al muchachito que llevaba una bandeja con algo de comida, Masaki se acercó y dejo la bandeja en el suelo, para después abalanzarse al cuello de su amado y darle un beso en los labios que por más que Attakai quiso evitar, no fue capaz de impedirlo

El de orbes ambarinos lo miro con cierta tristeza, aun se resistía a estar con él, bajo la mirada y suspiro, ¿de verdad no estaba funcionando su plan? Hasta ese momento todo lo que había hecho, había sido por el inmenso amor que le tenía, ¿acaso no era suficiente? ¿Qué más debía hacer? ¿A quién más tenía que matar para que el peli-negro entendiera que todo lo hacía para estar a su lado? Se preguntaba que podría hacer para que al fin el de anteojos entendiera que lo amaba con todo su ser y que lo único que había hecho era defender su amor de lo que él consideraba amenazas que debían ser destruidas, miro de reojo al chico que con temor tomo un poco de lo que le había preparado y lo metió en su boca, mastico por un momento, Masaki lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera esperando que halagara su cocina, aun sabiendo que no había muchas probabilidades para eso, de nuevo bajo la mirada cuando trago el bocado, espero un momento y al no escuchar palabra del peli-negro, decidió hablar él

\- ¿E-Esta bueno? – pregunto jugando con sus deditos, Attakai lo miro, y por un momento recordó al chico que había conocido, aún estaba enamorado de él, y aunque no era como se lo esperaba, siempre había se imaginado como seria probar algo cocinado por el muchacho

\- S-Si – le respondió haciendo que levantara la mirada de golpe – c-cocinas muy bien – sus palabras hicieron que en su rostro una gran sonrisa se dibujara antes de abrazarse de nuevo a él

\- A-Attakai – le hablo sosteniendo delicadamente su rostro – M-Masaki sería un gran esposo para ti si lo dejas – el brillo en sus ojitos le era de lo más sincero al de anteojos que le sonrió un poco – d-déjame hacerte feliz – le pidió con un tierno tono de voz – por favor, quiero que te quedes a mi lado - el peli-negro no sabía que más pensar, era evidente que no lo dejaría irse, bajo un poco la mirada, entristeciendo a Masaki y sorprendiéndolo después siendo que lo estaba besando, ¿era verdad? Si lo era, su amado Attakai lo estaba besando sin que se lo pidiera

Se abrazó a su cuello completamente sonrojado cuando el más bajo lo tomo por la cintura, haciendo que aquel beso se hiciera más profundo y que el de orbes oscuros cayera aún más en el juego del chico

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, tras haber cometido el asesinato de Kazemaru, y tras recordar el bello momento que había compartido a solas con su amado, en el que fueron juntos al cine, a cenar juntos y a los videojuegos donde el de anteojos le gano un muñeco que le había gustado, el de orbes ambarinos salió rumbo a la escuela de lo más complacido, alegremente tarareaba una canción cuando al entrar en el edificio se encontró con un montón de agentes policiacos

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre? – le pregunto a uno de sus compañeros de clase

\- Hay dos estudiantes desaparecidos – le respondió el muchacho – investigaran a todos hasta que los encuentren – el muchacho se alejó, dejando solo al de ojos ambarinos quien no estaba para nada preocupado, después de tono no había huellas, no dejo testigos y se encargó de limpiar todo muy bien por lo que siguió con su camino rumbo a su salón de clases

Se sorprendió cuando al entrar un montón de oficiales rodeaban a su querido peli-negro ¿acaso lo inculparían? Se sentó nervioso en su asiento sin dejar de mirar la escena, el de anteojos hablaba y uno de los oficiales escribía en una libreta todo lo que el muchacho les decía, cuando terminaron de escribir, se alejaron del muchacho y se aprovechó para acercarse a donde estaba

\- ¿Te dijeron algo? – se sentó con sus cosas en el lugar que se supone era del peli-crema

\- Yo era amigo de ambos desaparecidos – menciono Attakai – querían saber cuándo fue la última vez que los vi

El de orbes ambarinos acerco su asiento un poco más al peli-negro, estaba completamente sonrojado, el de anteojos lo miro de reojo extrañado con su actitud

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto, Masaki negó y bajo la mirada un poco para evitar que viera aún más su notorio sonrojo

\- M-Me gusto salir ayer contigo – le dijo tímidamente jugando un poco con sus dedos

\- A mí también – le respondió haciendo que el chico a su lado se emocionara internamente, Masaki se sentía especial en ese momento, pensó un momento en pedirle que salieran de nuevo al día siguiente cuando de nuevo, una pequeña molestia lo interrumpió

\- Attakai – le llamo el estratega del Raimon– nos vemos mañana en la noche en mi casa – le dijo el de los goggles, molestando a Masaki a quien se le opacaron los ojos de manera inmediata mientras la nueva amenaza se alejaba

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto Attakai trayendo al chico de vuelta a la realidad

\- N-No, estoy bien – le sonrió tímidamente – t-tengo algo que hacer – salió del salón deprisa dejando confundido al peli-negro, quien le pensaba preguntar si lo quería acompañar a la casa de Kidou para ver una película

\- Sera más tarde – se dijo y saco un libro de su mochila para matar el rato mientras el profesor llegaba a dar su clase

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con los ojos de nuevo opacados comenzó a buscar a la nueva amenaza sin importarle que la policía estuviera en el edificio, saco un tranquilizante de su mochila cuando lo vio adentrarse de manera sospechosa al gimnasio, entro y cerró las puertas tras él, el de orbes rojizos volvió la vista tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse

\- ¿Pasa algo Nakamura? – le pregunto el de orbes esmeralda

\- Pasan muchas cosas – se acercó a él el peli-negro – pensé que tras deshacerme de Kazemaru no habría más amenazas – le confeso, confundiendo aún más al de rastas que lo miro temeroso – pero al parecer no

\- ¿D-De que estas hablando Nakamura? – pregunto retrocediendo un poco hasta toparse con la pared

\- Que no entienden que Attakai es mío – se abalanzo sobre el muchacho y clavo el tranquilizante en su cuello, haciendo que cayera inconsciente de inmediato – creo que me tendré que deshacer también de ti – lo arrastro hasta uno de los armarios donde había cosas que eran parte del equipo de arte y lo metió en un enorme maletín con ruedas

Tras acomodar al chico en el maletín, salió del gimnasio con el maletín y se dirigió a la salida con la mirada baja, una vez ahí, lo detuvieron algunos oficiales

\- ¿A dónde cree que va jovencito? – le pregunto uno de los hombres, Masaki levanto el rostro mostrando la cristalizada mirada que tenía en ese momento

\- M-Me llamaron de casa oficial – le dijo como si en verdad estuviera a punto de llorar – m-mi hermanita tuvo un accidente y debo ir lo más rápido posible – con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos el oficial no tuvo corazón para retenerlo más tiempo, le abrieron paso y lo vieron marcharse arrastrando su maletín

Una vez se alejó de la escuela, su mirada se volvió a opacar y limpio las lágrimas que había dejado salir a propósito, camino por varias calles hasta llegar a su casa, donde bajo arrastrando el maletín y amarro a la camilla al castaño antes de que despertara

Tras abrir los ojos, con la vista un poco borrosa, el peli-rojo miro al chico parado frente a él

\- ¿D-Dónde estoy? – le pregunto confundido

\- Muy cerca del infierno – le dijo Masaki que se acercaba a él lentamente y amarraba la camilla con una cadena

\- ¿Q-Que me harás? – le pregunto, el de orbes ambarinos le señalo un contenedor con ácido que estaba en su punto

\- Eres una amenaza – le dijo y con una manivela comenzó a levantar la camilla del muchacho

\- P-Por favor no lo hagas – le suplicaba el de goggles, Masaki se acercó una última vez, solo para quitarle los goggles antes de volver a la manivela

\- Fue un placer, Kidou-san – comenzó a bajar la camilla donde estaba el chico dentro del tanque de ácido, el castaño comenzó a lanzar desgarradores gritos de dolor conforme sentía el ácido quemando su piel lentamente

\- Por favor, por favor detente – suplicaba mirando de reojo al muchacho quien lo miraba fijamente en tanto la camilla seguía bajando, hundiendo ya al chico hasta donde su estómago, haciendo que los gritos fueran más desgarradores - ¡detente! – le grito una vez más inútilmente, retorciéndose más mientras más se iba hundiendo en el ácido, Masaki se acercó un poco para ver como el ácido quemaba los órganos del mayos hasta disolverlos por completo, lentamente el líquido de aquel tanque se tornó un poco rojo por la sangre antes de recobrar su color natural, se alejó de nuevo para terminar de hundir la camilla con lo que quedaba del de orbes rojizos

Más pronto que tarde se dejaron de escuchar los gritos del castaño, Masaki saco poco a poco la camilla del tanque y la miro, ya no había absolutamente rastro del castaño, ni sangre, ni huesos, ni nada, esa como si nunca hubiera estado ahí el mayor

\- De verdad lo lamento Kidou-san – le hablo a los goggles antes de subir al ático, una vez ahí se detuvo frente a donde estaba el trofeo que había conseguido de los otros dos y puso los goggles en su muro, frente al altar de su amado Attakai – recuerda que… todo esto es por ti – sus ojos se cristalizaron viendo una foto que tenia del muchacho donde estaba rodeado de todos sus amigos, sus ojos se cristalizaron sin quererlo y se sentó frente a su altar con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – s-solo espero que puedas comprenderlo – le dijo a la foto de Attakai que tenía frente a él antes de recostarse en el suelo

* * *

 **Listo, eso sera todo por ahora**

 **_Attakai: oh~ mi lindo Masaki, yo le perdono absolutamente todo, no entiendo el porque lo hace, pero yo le perdono todo**

 **Que lindo! *lo abraza sonriendo***

 **_Attakai: suéltame! *la avienta* hasta aqui dejaremos esto, hasta la siguiente**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis :3 bueno, el capitulo de hoy es mas corto que otros, pero mas que nada fue porque estoy un poco enferma**

 **_Attakai: no deberías estar aquí, así que vuelve a la cama**

 **Bueno, solo dejo el cap, aquí esta la conti**

* * *

Masaki miraba sonriendo al dormido chico frente a él, recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior, aquel inesperado beso por parte de su amado peli-negro, se agacho hasta su nivel y se sentó a su lado, acomodando la cabeza en el pecho del más bajo, miro de reojo al chico que despertaba y lo miraba

\- Al fin despertaste amor – lo abrazo con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su pecho, el de anteojos le acariciaba el cabello despacio, cosa que le complacía mucho al de orbes ambarinos que no notaba la opaca y apagada mirada que tenía su amado, acerco su rostro al del muchacho y beso su mejilla en un acto de cariño – te amo – susurro cerca de su oído antes de abrazarse de nuevo a él

Attakai lo jalo para abrazarlo, cosa a la que no se negó el muchacho, le beso la frente un sinfín de veces, Masaki estaba más que feliz, al fin su amado chico de orbes oscuros le había tomado cariño, sus ambarinos ojitos se cristalizaron de la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, se sentó en sus piernas mirándolo a los ojos y abrazando su cuello, sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco

\- A-Attakai – su dulce vocesita hizo reaccionar al muchacho, devolviéndole el brillo en la mirada, el de orbes oscuros lo miro un momento, con las mejillas tan rojas como las suyas – y-ya no quiero esperar más – la mirada ansiosa que llevaba el chico en aquel momento y el hecho de que se mordiera con fuerza el labio lo hizo enrojecer más, con lentitud y algo de timidez el más bajo poso las manos en la cintura del chico que estaba sobre sus piernas, la sonrisa de Masaki se ensancho y acerco su rostro al del peli-negro para besarlo y comenzar eso que tanto tiempo había esperado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras haber acabado ya con tres personas, la tranquilidad había regresado, el peli-negro se acercaba más a Attakai y a sus amigos, solía salir más con ellos, pensando que así podría pasar desapercibido por la desaparición de ya, tres estudiantes. Las cosas se habían calmado por una semana, fue una semana donde el muchacho salió con el peli-negro y su grupo a las prácticas, los videojuegos, la biblioteca, se había vuelto un poco más sociable con ellos, a tal punto de olvidarse por completo de que rodeaban a su amado demasiado, los había dejado de ver como amenazas y ahora los veía como el de anteojos, como amigos.

Aquella mañana se había despertado con mucho ánimo, los chicos dijeron que irían a casa de su amado Attakai a ver una película después de clases, cosa que el ansiaba mucho, ya que no sabía en dónde o con quien vivía el muchacho, salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo con un bento extra, ya que esperaba que el peli-negro probara su comida

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela se encontró con el odioso peli-rojo de ojos similares a los suyos molestando a su amado peli-negro, cosa que no le agrado del todo, se acercó hasta donde ellos y vio como el chico de fuego había intentado besar en modo de broma al de anteojos, apretó con fuerza los puños, pero se calmó un momento pues Attakai estaba presente, y no quería que lo viera de ese modo, se paró detrás de ellos sonriendo

\- Hola – los saludo, ambos volvieron la vista y le sonrieron, tímidamente saco el bento que le había preparado y se lo extendió – p-para ti – le dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, el más bajo lo tomo sonriendo, pero más pronto que tarde el peli-rojo se lo arrebato

\- Que bien, me caerá bien, ya que no traje mi almuerzo – salió corriendo dejando a ambos peli-negros solos, Masaki miro boquiabierto al chico que se iba y escucho un suspiro escapar de los labios de su amado

\- Es una lástima – miro a Attakai un momento – seguro que estaba delicioso – la molestia que el chico llevaba hasta ese momento se incrementó – vamos – el más bajo se encamino a la entrada con el de orbes ámbar detrás, quien planeaba la forma más dolorosa de hacer pagar al chico de fuego por lo que para él había sido, un acto imperdonable

El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal, a excepción de esa mañana Masaki lo paso de lo mejor, en el almuerzo miro al peli-rojo comerse el bento que había preparado para Attakai, mientras que su amado comía lo que había comprado en la cafetería, se mordió el labio molesto, a tal punto de hacerse una herida en él

Tras terminar las clases, la reunión en la casa del de anteojos se llevó a cabo, todos en el pequeño apartamento que alquilaba, el cual estaba impecable, tras un par de películas y algunos juegos cada uno se dirigió a su casa, el peli-rojo, quien vivía bastante cerca del de orbes oscuros llego directo y lo primero que encontró fue…

\- Hola, Haruya – saludo el oji-ámbar sentado en el sillón del pequeño lugar en tanto jugaba con un bisturí

\- ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto un tanto molesto el muchacho y se acercó hasta donde Masaki quien le hizo un corte ligero en la mejilla, provocando que retrocediera posando la mano en donde le había cortado - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – pregunto un tanto más nervioso

\- Lo que hiciste hoy estuvo mal – se levantó agitando el bisturí asustando más al peli-rojo quien en un intento desesperado se acercó para atacarlo, golpeo el rostro de Masaki un par de veces, pero sin inmutar al peli-negro de ojos ambarinos, lo empujo y trato de salir por la ventana y de nuevo hubo un forcejeo, en el cual, Haruya termino provocando que Masaki se hiriera con su propia arma, enfureciéndolo más de la cuenta – no debiste haber hecho eso – se lanzó sobre el chico y cayó sobre él

El peso de Masaki hacia presión en el peli-rojo quien inútilmente intentaba moverse, con el bisturí le abrió el brazo, en tanto el otro muchacho se retorcía de dolor

\- ¡Basta! – le grito intentando zafarse en tanto Masaki seguía abriendo su brazo a tal punto en el que pudo ver su hueso

La sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Masaki, acompañada de aquella opacada mirada, asusto a Haruya hasta que se vio palidecer, Masaki siguió con el corte a lo largo de su brazo escuchando los gritos de dolor, le cubrió la boca para evitar que llamara la atención de los vecinos y siguió con su trabajo, las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del chico de fuego le estaban satisfaciendo mucho, lentamente siguió abriendo la piel del muchacho, esta vez alrededor del brazo y la muñeca hasta que al fin pudo comenzar a sacar los huesos de ese brazo

Miro de reojo a su víctima, la cual lo miraba al punto del desmayo, sin importarle mucho siguió sacando los huesos del muchacho, la expresión de dolor que tenía en ese momento le parecía de lo más impresionante, tanto que por un momento quiso detenerse al recordar los días en los que el muchacho y él habían convivido, en los que se hacían ciertas bromas pesadas y se terminaban riendo el uno del otro, empezó a tener un duelo mental, en la que una parte de su cabeza le decía que siguiera, y la otra le decía que parara, quiso detenerse, pero no podía, ya había empezado y no quería dejar las cosas a medias, ya que si dejaba las cosas así, la policía lo atraparía y lo alejaría de su amado, eso era lo último que quería

\- L-Lo lamento – le dijo y de un solo tajo corto la garganta del muchacho, miro por un momento la sangre saliendo del cuerpo de quien en pocos días se había convertido en su amigo, suspiro y dejo de sacar los huesos del muchacho, para después empezar a cortarlo en pedazos y así poder sacarlo

Después de drenar la sangre, comenzó a guardar los restos del muchacho en bolsas para basura dobles, y pasada la media noche comenzó a sacarlos hasta el basurero de la parte de atrás del edificio donde el peli-rojo vivía, tras dejar las bolsas, se fue lo más rápido que pudo camino a su hogar, no quería recordar lo que había hecho esa noche

Camino a su casa se topó de casualidad con Attakai afuera de un comercio, la mirada entristecida de Masaki le preocupo, nunca lo había visto de ese modo, así de deprimido, se acercó y de la nada el muchacho se abrazó a él con fuerza

\- ¿M-Masaki? – Le hablo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, simplemente un silencio que se prolongaba bastante - ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – el ofrecimiento del muchacho lo hizo olvidarse de todo un momento y asintió separándose un poco y sosteniendo su mano lo jalo hasta su casa, al llegar soltó su mano con cuidado y lo miro un momento

\- Gracias – le beso la mejilla y entro a la casa, dejando al muchacho con un dulce sabor de boca, embobado y acariciando el lugar donde lo había besado se retiró del lugar, imaginando que pronto le revelaría sus sentimientos

* * *

 **Lamento que sea tan corto, prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo, ademas de que de esta historia casi llegamos al final**

 **_Attakai: oh~ mi dulce Masaki**

 **Y bueno, me retiro y dejare al tsundere en su mundo de fantasías con su lindo asesino**

 **_Attakai: es tan lindo *pensando***

 **Hasta la siguiente**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis :3 ya se que no muchos leen esta historia, pero igual la subo**

 **_Attakai: que bueno que no la leen, lo que escribes aquí no es bueno**

 **oh~ a ti nada te parece tsundere, pero sabes que?, no te haré caso esta vez, te ignorare**

 **_Attakai: *comiendo chocolate* que bueno, así me terminare estos chocolates que encontre**

 **... esos son míos! así que dámelos!**

 **_Attakai: dijiste que me ignorarías... aquí esta la conti**

* * *

Abrió pesadamente sus ambarinos ojos, sintiendo un poco de dolor en la espalda, siendo que había dormido recostado en el suelo, intento en vano levantarse, algo lo estaba deteniendo en ese mismo sitio, sintió una suave respiración en su nuca, miro de reojo al joven peli-negro que dormía plácidamente a su lado y lo mantenía abrazado de la cintura por la espalda, sonrió enternecido al escuchar sus suspiros y se sintió dichoso cuando el muchacho lo acerco aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo demasiado cerca aquella zona del cuerpo de su amado se sonrojo y mordió su labio con fuerza, sin apartarse se dio la vuelta para mirar más de cerca el rostro del de orbes oscuros, se acercó un poco y le dio un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla con intensión de despertar al muchacho, cosa que logro rápidamente, sus obscuros ojos lo miraban fijamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios

\- Buenos días amor – saludo Masaki al más bajo

\- Buenos días – respondió el saludo y sin soltarlo le dio un corto beso en los labios, estremeciendo el cuerpo del chico a su lado que tembló un poco por el escalofrió que aún le causaba el de anteojos

Masaki se apartó un poco y miro al más bajo por completo, se había prometido que le daría tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara a él, pero ya no quería esperar más, ansioso se sentó en las caderas de Attakai y lo miro con aquella tierna sonrisa que solía regalarle solo a él, acaricio despacio la blanquecina piel bajo la camisa del muchacho, esperando que eso lo motivara un poco a que estuvieran juntos, mordiendo con fuerza su labio en tanto un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, por otro lado sonriendo ladino se encontraba el oji-negro, mirando al chico sobre su cuerpo que acariciaba despacio su pecho, notando lo ansioso que estaba el chico por como mordía su labio, con intensión de avanzar Attakai lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso, beso correspondido en el acto por el muchacho de orbes ámbar, que segundos después estaba recostado en el suelo, siendo despojado de la ropa que llevaba por el peli-negro más bajo, que comenzó a acariciar su pecho despacio, escuchando los suspiros que soltaba el muchacho en tanto lo besaba, comenzó a jugar con los rosados botones del muchacho que se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de este, bajo despacio la mano, llegando al borde donde el estorboso pantalón lo separaba de la intimidad de Masaki, se apartó un momento y miro el rostro del chico antes de despojarlo del pantalón y de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, siendo sincero consigo mismo, también esperaba ese momento, quería estar con el muchacho, que con él fuera su primera vez, comenzó a quitarse el mismo la ropa bajo la atenta mirada del chico en el suelo

Una vez que termino de desvestirse se acercó al muchacho, su dedo índice recorría despacio el ya despierto miembro del chico que solo pudo arquear la espalda y soltar un placentero suspiro, su muñeca se envolvió a él y despacio comenzó a moverla, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo escuchaba los gemidos que salían de la boca del chico, los cuales fueron más fuertes cuando aumento la velocidad en sus movimientos, sin poder resistir más Masaki lo aparto un momento

\- H-Hazlo ya Attakai – rogaba con el sonrojo aumentado y un poco agitado por la acción de Attakai hace un momento, miro las manos de su amado posarse en su cintura y su miembro cerca de su entrada, se aferró con fuerza a su espalda cuando el muchacho comenzó a entrar y dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro antes de acercarse para besarlo de nuevo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masaki paseaba por la escuela despacio, aun un poco tocado por lo que había pasado con su amigo peli-rojo, volvía la vista a todos lados, mirando a los oficiales que habían regresado a la escuela tras la desaparición de otro alumno, entro tranquilo al salón de clases solo para darse cuenta que de nuevo la policía hablaba con su amado peli-negro, despacio se dirigió a su asiento sin quitar la mirada de donde se encontraban los oficiales, poso su mochila al lado de su asiento y miro la pizarra que anunciaba la ausencia del profesor, suspiro viendo pasar a los oficiales que salieron uno a uno del salón de clases, con algo de nervios se acercó a donde se encontraba el de anteojos y se sentó a su lado, el más bajo lo miro de reojo y suspiro.

\- ¿De nuevo? – pregunto Masaki disimulando un poco de ignorancia sobre el tema

\- Si – fue lo único que respondió el peli-negro antes de recargar su rostro en el pupitre, preocupado, Masaki se acercó en silencio para acariciar su cabello con lentitud, sintió la mano de Attakai sosteniendo la suya y volvió la vista para encontrarse con la seria mirada oscura de su amado, pensando que estaría molesto la aparto inmediatamente

\- L-Lo siento – bajo la mirada sonrojado y sintió momentos después la mano del de anteojos posándose en su mejilla para obligarlo a levantar la vista

\- No te disculpes – le regalo una leve sonrisa antes de soltar su mejilla - solo me siento confundido por lo que pasa – menciono algo entristecido – ¿porque son mis amigos a quienes les ocurre esto? – Masaki sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo y no era algo que le agradara

Posando la mano en la mejilla del más bajo lo acerco despacio a su rostro, con intensión de acabar con lo que no terminaron cuando todo comenzó, los ojos de ambos comenzaron a cerrarse conforme la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta, a punto de poder unir sus labios un tirón en el hombro del de anteojos los interrumpió, siendo esta vez las managers de Raimon las que cometieron el error, llevándose consigo al de orbes oscuros y encendiendo una mecha dentro del oji-ámbar que no debían encender

Masaki miro por la ventana a los oficiales irse del colegio, su mirada se vio de nuevo opacada y aquella tétrica sonrisa se apodero de si, tomo su mochila y salió en silencio del salón de clases

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entrando en uno de los clubes que se encontraban vacíos, el de orbes negros miraba con el ceño fruncido a las tres chicas que estaban paradas frente a él, cruzadas de brazos

\- ¿Por qué diablos hicieron eso? – pregunto con un tono de suma molestia

\- Queríamos hacerte unas preguntas – le respondió Aki con un tono de voz un tanto frio hacia él

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora se sientes detectives? – con tono de burla en la voz les interrogo cruzándose de brazos

\- Todos los desaparecidos estuvieron contigo antes de que nadie los volviera a ver – el tono de voz empleado por la más chica de las managers molesto aún más al irritado peli-negro

\- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué tuve que ver en su desaparición? – las chicas se miraron entre si un momento – eran mis amigos, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿Por qué razón querría que les pasara algo? – interrogo el muchacho tratando de aclarar su situación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por otro lado, en el portón de la escuela, Masaki miraba que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de cerrar la puerta y encadenarla para evitar que alguien más entrara o que alguien intentara escapar, miro al edificio y regreso con un caminar tranquilo y tarareando una tonada de la marcha fúnebre, entro y miro a todos lados, al parecer sus compañeros ya estaban en clases, por lo que se dirigió a su salón silbando esta vez aquella tétrica melodía, entro y miro el aun vacío asiento de su amado, sonrió ladino antes de cerrar la puerta por dentro, miro a sus compañeros charlando entre sí, riendo tranquilamente de trivialidades, se acercó a las ventanas y cerro las cortinas, para después ir lentamente a donde estaban sus compañeros con la mano adentrada en la mochila, suspiro un momento antes de sacar de esta un cuchillo de cocina y clavárselo a uno de ellos en el cuello

Las miradas de sorpresa por parte de toda la clase no se hicieron esperar, miraron a su compañero tratando de inhalar aire en tanto su mano sostenía donde el cuchillo había sido enterrado antes de verlo caer al suelo

\- No me dejaron otra opción – el peli-negro levanto la vista dejando ver su retorcida sonrisa ante toda la clase que comenzó a gritar y comenzaron a amontonarse en la puerta, la cual seguía cerrada, escucharon al de orbes ambarinos soltar una fuerte risotada para después acercarse a ellos silbando de nuevo la marcha fúnebre

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las chicas se mantenían dando vueltas en el lugar donde se encontraban, que era específicamente el club de artes marciales, no lograban comprender nada de la situación, el peli-negro ya les había dicho de lo que hablo con los chicos antes de que desaparecieran, aburrido de mirarlas se puso los audífonos y se recostó en el suelo de lo más tranquilo, recordando el rostro sonrojado que tenía el oji-ámbar antes de que los volvieran a interrumpir, más pronto que tarde el muchacho fue víctima del sueño

Las chicas por su lado, intentaban hacer encajar las piezas, les faltaba algo, algo que hiciera cuadrar la situación, los gritos de desesperación de sus compañeros las pusieron en alerta, salieron despacio de aquel lugar y miraron los pasillos vacíos, pero los gritos se seguían escuchando, salieron cerrando la puerta donde estaba el muchacho y se dirigieron a donde los salones para averiguar lo que ocurría, en su camino a ellos, los vieron con las puertas cerradas por fuera, a excepción de cuatro, una estaba cerrada por dentro y las otras tres estaban abiertas, temerosas entraron a uno de ellos y vieron con horror la masacre que se había llevado a cabo en aquel lugar, sus compañeros estaban descuartizados y degollados, la sangre se extendía en el suelo lentamente, miraron a sus espaldas cuando escucharon una puerta abrirse, dejando ver al peli-negro que al verlas se acercó sonriendo, arrastrando el cuerpo de uno de los chicos al que había apuñalado en el pecho en más de una ocasión

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Masaki confundiendo a las féminas que retrocedieron solo para quedar acorraladas contra la pared

\- ¿D-Donde esta quién? – pregunto Natsumi

\- Attakai – el peli-negro se fue acercando a ellas despacio, alzando en alto su cuchillo, las chicas lo miraron y solo atinaron a gritar, suplicando para que alguien las ayudara o simplemente para que el muchacho las dejara tranquilas, los gritos se vieron apagados cuando sin compasión alguna enterró el afilado objeto en el estómago de la castaña, dejando a las otras dos atónitas por lo que había hecho, la chica sostenía con fuerza su estómago intentando en vano detener la hemorragia, segundos después el chico le clavó el cuchillo en la frente, haciendo que callera muerta - ¿Quién sigue? – les pregunto sonriendo antes de abalanzarse sobre ellas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El de orbes oscuros despertó con algo de pesadez, estirando sus brazos para terminar de despertar, se levantó segundos después, su celular sonaba, una llamada de su enfermo mejor amigo Endou, contesto solo para escuchar la angustiada voz del castaño

\- Espera, Endou, no te estoy entendiendo nada – puso la mano sobre el otro oído en un intento de escuchar mejor al castaño

- _Sal de ahí rápido… varios chicos llamaron reportando que un loco los estaba matando a todos_ – los ojos de Attakai se abrieron de golpe, miro para todos lados y levantándose deprisa se acercó a la puerta, salió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la salida, solo para detenerse a centímetros de abrirla

¿Y Masaki? ¿Qué había pasado con él?, una fuerte opresión se instaló en su pecho al pensar lo peor, asustado y nervioso regreso en sus pasos deprisa y comenzó a buscar salón por salón, empezando por el suyo, no solo sus compañeros, las chicas con las que había estado estaban decapitadas, además de que sus estómagos habían sido abiertos y habían sacado sus entrañas, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar que eso le producía siguió buscando en cada salón, la biblioteca, los baños y los clubes, no hubo lugar donde el peli-negro no buscara, la opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte y a cada paso que daba en su recorrido por aquel infierno se preocupaba más, se detuvo una vez llego a la enfermería, solo para notar que todo parecía normal ahí, entro despacio y vio una extraña silueta en el rincón de esta

\- ¿Q-Quien está ahí? – Pregunto temeroso en tanto torpemente se acercaba, miro aliviado el cabello oscuro de aquella persona – Masaki – lo nombro aliviado y se acercó más, solo para notar a la enfermera muerta a los pies del chico y a él con el uniforme ensangrentado, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivos, se dio la vuelta deprisa, intentando regresar en sus pasos, antes de salir de la enfermería, un paño sostenido por la mano del muchacho se posó en su rostro, lucho tanto como pudo antes de que el cloroformo hiciera lo suyo y lo dejara inconsciente sobre los brazos del de ojos ambarinos

\- Al fin mi amor – le dijo el chico sonriendo y abrazándolo con fuerza – ahora si nadie podrá separarnos – sonrío y paso su mano por los mechones de cabello de su amado, en tanto sus ojos ya con su típico brillo lo miraban…

* * *

 **No se alarmen, aun queda un capitulo mas... o esa es mi intensión**

 **_Attakai: ya los mato a todos? para que hacer otro capitulo?**

 **Todo a su tiempo tsundere, todo a su tiempo :3 espero les haya gustado**

 **_Attakai: Hasta la siguiente**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y bueno, este seria el capitulo final de esta historia *pensando***

 **_Attakai: no se en que piensas pero borra esa idea *bosteza***

 **Amargado ... bueno, les dejo el cap**

* * *

Despertó completamente desnudo en el suelo, el dolor en su cadera era nada comparado con su felicidad, a su lado la razón de esa felicidad seguía dormido, se recostó sobre su pecho y sintió su suave respiración, cerró los ojos sonriendo hasta que sintió las manos del más bajo acariciando su cabello, volvió un poco la vista solo para mirar su rostro, se acercó despacio para probar de nuevo aquellos labios que ya eran suyos, cerró los ojos cuando los labios de ambos chocaron, poso sus manos alrededor del cuello del de anteojos en tanto este lo sujetaba de la cintura, se apartaron una vez el aire de les termino y se miraron sonrojados

\- te amo Attakai – sus ojitos lo miraban con más brillo que nunca esperando recibir una respuesta a esa afirmación, sonrió cuando el más bajo lo abrazo protectoramente y dejo escapar un suspiro

\- yo te amo a ti Masaki – inmensas ganas de llorar llegaron al chico al recibir la respuesta que tanto tiempo había esperado, se abrazó a él con fuerza y volvió el rostro cuando el oji-negro lo tomo de la barbilla para besarlo una vez más, beso que no le negó

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La policía llego a la escena después que recibieran numerosas llamadas, teniendo algunos problemas para entrar a la escuela terminaron lográndolo, con armas en mano se adentraron al edificio una vez pudieron romper las puertas que se encontraban cerradas, el lugar donde los casilleros estaban albergaba algunos cuerpos inertes, todos con el estómago abierto, dejando escapar las entrañas de los menores, en el pecho un sinfín de puñaladas.

Siguieron avanzando solo para toparse con más rastro de la masacre, en casa salón donde hubo algún estudiante terminaron todos muertos, además de los profesores que se encontraban en la escuela, todos apuñalados, con el estómago abierto y una expresión de terror que eran incapaces de describir, siguieron en su inútil búsqueda de algún sobreviviente en la escuela, sin embargo, no había nada hasta ahora más que un montón de cuerpos.

Llegaron hasta la enfermería, lugar donde encontraron el arma homicida abriendo la puerta, un cuchillo de cocina, con sumo cuidado lo metieron en una bolsa para llevarlo a donde pudieran encontrar indicios del asesino.

Afuera de la escuela un tumulto de padres destrozados, siendo contenidos por el cuerpo policiaco que les impedía pasar a ver lo ocurrido, esperando entre lágrimas que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo, vieron al comandante salir del edificio principal solo para negar con la cabeza, haciendo que sus esperanzas cayeran por los suelos.

\- ¿Quién pudo hacer esto? – se preguntaba el mayor, por su mente no pasaba ninguna idea de quién podía estar tan mal como para matar a trecientos estudiantes

\- Señor – uno de los oficiales le llamo, al parecer aun había alguien con vida, sin perder tiempo el comandante lo siguió hasta una pequeña bodega en el gimnasio, el muchachito frente a ellos era de primer grado

\- ¿Tu nombre? – pregunto mirando fijamente al pequeño peli-azul frente a él

\- T-To-Toramaru U-Utzunomiya – respondió aun temblando por lo que había tenido que ver ese día

\- Dinos que paso – el comandante mando a traer una grabadora para que pudieran documentar los hechos

\- Pues…

\- Flash Back –

\- POV Toramaru –

Me encontraba en la clase de educación física practicando algunos pases con mis compañeros, todo parecía normal hasta que comenzamos a escuchar gritos de los salones, dejamos de lanzar el balón por órdenes del profesor que nos dijo que nos fuéramos al fondo del gimnasio

El profesor se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, solo para recibir un golpe en el cuello, se dio la vuelta y nos miró sosteniendo la mano en su cuello, de esta escurría a gran velocidad la sangre y después solo se desplomo en el suelo para dejarnos ver que atrás de él había un compañero cubierto de sangre quien cerraba la puerta del gimnasio.

Mis compañeros entraron en pánico cuando se agacho hasta al profesor y le abría lentamente el estómago, yo mire la puerta detrás y entre en silencio aquí mientras metía las manos en el cuerpo del profesor y sacaba sus entrañas.

Me fui al fondo y me escondí detrás de los colchones, solo podía escuchar los gritos de mis amigos y como uno a uno dejaban de escucharse

\- Fin POV Toramaru -

\- Fin Flash Back –

\- ¿no entro aquí? – pregunto el comandante mirando las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas del más joven

\- S-si entro – respondió con dificultad de hablar el peli-azul – escuchaba como abrió la puerta y tuve que cubrir mi boca para que no me escuchara – miro al mayor - camino hasta ahí – señalo un punto en el suelo – pero se dio la vuelta y salió

\- ¿me puedes dar la descripción de quien lo hizo? – miro asentir al muchacho y mando a traer un dibujante policiaco, miro en silencio mientras el menor daba la descripción del asesino

Los minutos pasaban silenciosos hasta que el menor termino de dar las señas del asesino, el dibujante se acercó al comandante para mostrarle el dibujo

\- ¿Estás seguro que fue él? – volvió sorprendido la vista al menor que asentía aun temeroso

\- ¿Pasa algo señor? – pregunto uno de los oficiales en el lugar

\- Es que…

\- Flash Back –

El recién llegado comandante miro como sus hombres dejaban salir a un menor con un gran maletín rodante, analizo detenidamente al muchacho mientras salía de la escuela y se alejaba arrastrando aquel objeto, su cabello negro cortado de manera inusual y una sudadera de color muy llamativo, sin perder tiempo se acercó a los oficiales de la entrada

\- Deje en claro que no quería que ningún estudiante saliera – la voz autoritaria y fría del hombre los hizo entrar en formación de inmediato – díganme porque ese estudiante salió – miro al oficial que le había permitido la salida al menor

\- El muchacho nos indicó que había problemas con su hermana – respondió el oficial, el comandante dejo el asunto ahí para seguir con la investigación

\- Fin Flash Back –

\- Tráiganme los datos de todos los estudiantes – les hablo de manera firme a los oficiales – quiero el nombre de ese muchacho – salió del gimnasio para recorrer el mismo los pasillos de la escuela, llegando al patio de atrás donde estaría la prueba final, un agujero en la reja por donde cabía perfectamente un chico y en este, tirada en un arbusto una ensangrentada sudadera color naranja, la misma que había visto ese día

\- Tenemos los datos señor – se acercó uno de sus oficiales, y sin perder tiempo salieron con rumbo a la casa del muchacho.

Tras llegar a la casa del peli-negro rodearon el lugar, con intención de que no pudiera escapar, con mucha cautela se fueron acercando hasta que estuvieron en la puerta y la abrieron por la fuerza, uno a uno se iban adentrando en la vivienda, buscando en el sótano, la cocina, las recamaras, cada habitación había sido revisada, subieron al ático el cual era último lugar que debían revisar.

En el rincón de aquel lugar el altar del peli-negro seguía intacto, en la pared contraria las fotos de los muchachos que habían desaparecido, todas ensangrentadas, en el suelo el viejo anuario de donde había sacado las fotos, y en la pared cerca de su altar un sobre pegado y manchado con un poco de sangre.

Con cuidado el sobre fue abierto, dentro una carta y una fotografía

" _Para cuando lean esto yo me abre marchado, creo que no les quedara la más mínima duda de quién fue el asesino, da lo mismo que lo sepan, pues no me encontraran, use al chico escondido solo como distracción para poder salir, les dejare las fotos como evidencia y en el anuario les diré como mate uno a uno a los chicos del club de soccer y como me deshice de los cuerpos, ya no me importa si lo sepan, siendo que me voy, pero, no me iré solo, estaré bien acompañado y mientras él se mantenga a mi lado no hare lo mismo que hice aquí, es una promesa. Masaki_ "

La policía mando un boletín a todos los aeropuertos y centrales de autobuses del país, sin embargo, nadie pudo dar información del paradero del muchacho, simplemente se había esfumado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres meses era el tiempo que el muchacho de anteojos había permanecido encerrado, tres meses fue el tiempo en que Masaki pudo hacer que se acostumbrara a él, ahora ya sin ninguna atadura el de orbes oscuros salía de aquel oscuro lugar donde había permanecido tanto tiempo, abrió una ventana para darse cuenta que no estaba en la casa del chico, que ni siquiera estaban en Japón

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto curioso mirando los orbes ámbar de su amado

\- Este será nuestro hogar – se paró a su lado sonriendo, viendo el paisaje de aquel lugar, el pequeño rio que se escuchaba, las aves trinando, el viento en los árboles, un lugar que estaba oculto en la naturaleza – ¿no te agrada? – lo miro de reojo

\- Es perfecto amor – sintió los brazos de su amado rodearle y sonrió, se había convertido en un asesino, si, lo estaba buscando la policía de su país, sí, pero al final consiguió lo que quería, estar con su querido Attakai, solos los dos - ¿quieres hacer algo amor? – la pregunta se respondió con un beso y ambos entrando de vuelta en su hogar

Por su mente las imágenes de cada crimen hacían retrospectiva hasta el momento que estaba viviendo

 _\- Al final si valió la pena_ – pensaba sin apartar sus labios de los del oji-negro, olvidando en ese beso el pasado y pensando en el futuro que compartirían juntos…

* * *

 **Listo :3 final feliz para todos**

 **_Attakai: al menos para Masaki y para mi... los demás me dan lo mismo**

 **ya lo se, bueno, con este me despido, agradeciéndole a quien lo haya leído n.n**

 **_Attakai: hasta la siguiente.**


End file.
